


Nails

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Carol (2015)
Genre: F/F, Hand & Finger Kink, Pre-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 15:23:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11293428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Driving in the snow makes Carol a nervous wreck, but she has coping skills.





	Nails

Carol has beautiful, enviable nails: long, smooth and deep pink. Did anyone else trace patterns on the window with their nails, Abby would grit her teeth and order the passenger out of the car. 

"I'm sorry," she murmurs, running her free hand up and down her leg, "Driving in the snow makes me a nervous wreck." 

A sleeping pill will only put her on edge. They're both out of cigarettes. 

"Do you want to stop for the night?" 

Carol stops tracing the window. The hand on her leg goes still. 

"Could we?"

"Of course."

Her nails tickle as she squeezes.

**Author's Note:**

> How does buzzed posting sound? Because I am doing this..


End file.
